Medabots regulated chaos
by Wingshad0w
Summary: Set two years after hunting locke faust When Matt came to japan he met ikki tenriyou and the gang, but now a year after his arrival he is going to meet many of his 'unique' friends, set in fic background of flight with darkness


Medabots – Some regulated insanity

Medabots – Some regulated chaos

The long awaited sequel to Hunting Locke Faust in continuity and teaching spike to robattle in production

Well since I, um, _did __**not, **_steal the license to the characters of shadowknight4's Medabots universe (which I didn't, if you read the disclaimer I stuck in another story somewhere) and I only used 1 (um great license use…) and I have the freedom to look at shadowknight4's universe through a looking glass bent in 200 different directions and scratched on every single lens and then interpret what I see, what I see is going to be what you're getting here.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So here ya go!

-Begin-

It had been two years since the giant robot that looked like an angel terrorized Riverview city, destroyed half of it, and didn't kill a single person. Don't ask how he didn't kill anybody. But the city had been repaired for some time and one of Riverview's worst robattlers was just waking up, at about 11 o'clock. "Spike honey you got some mail from America." Came the voice of misses, um spikes mom (I guess… Um yea we'll go with that).

"America." Spike yawned out. "Who do we know in America that would send us mail?" He asked his medabot cyandog, fully awake with that one yawn out of the way.

"It couldn't be Marth, victor, or Hoboman Steve because they don't live in America. I doubt it would be Billy Joel. Emily sherry and Jasmine never may have noticed us once. So who could it be?"

"I don't know." Spike said. "Let's open it and find out!" Then he did just that. "Let's see um the letters from…" Spike scanned the letter. "Tom?" Spike shouted in shock upon reading the name.

"I never expected him to send us actual 'mail' mail. You know." Cyandog muttered as he looked at the floor almost depressed. "I thought he'd send an e-mail from his mind or something."

Spike looked the letter over again, "He said he knew you'd say that. And nothing else about that point. But anyway… Looks like he's going to get here today, and… Will have his own epic entrance sometime after the next text break/location change."

"How does he know that?" Cyandog asked.

"The script, duh." Spike answered as he rapidly ate his food. "God I gotta' get ready for when he shows up!"

"But it won't matter when you're ready, the text break will happen when it happens." Cyandog said inserting logic into a situation where it did not apply.

"What the narrator said!" Spike said pointing his spoon up.

-Cue text break/location change-

Spike had been late in getting to the Hop mart. Usually he was up earlier than he had been today but he still tried to get there was fast as he could. And somehow he had managed to beat the newest member to the gang, matt, the normal early riser to the hop mart.

Now where had matt, and various associations of his that I have yet to name, come from. Well about one year ago, more or less, Matt arrived in Riverview. A little more recently than then he and the gang had gone on an epic adventure to stop dr. meda evil from unleashing yet another nefarious plot of nefarious-ness. Cause' I'm too lazy to explain it in more detail here, just read the first fanfiction by shadowknight4 to get the rest of the details, and while you do harass him to update his other fic too so I can actually find out what happens and perhaps maybe choose to apply it here.

But that was the short version of where matt had come from. As well as his sister Alexis, his Medabots wolfbane and N-blade and Alexis's Medabot link. Yes the video game link, as it twilight princess (which is awesome). As well as a friend of there's Merrick. Who was primarily a ninja/fighter of darkness and a housekeeper to pay the rent on the sides. Despite Matt and Merrick being early risers and Alexis not really ever waking up _that _late Spike had still beat them to the Hop-mart.

Upon making this realization spike shouted, "GUYS Tom IS COMING!" _Real _loud. It was plausible to say that every eardrum within a five block radius heard him shout to some extent.

"Could you say that again I think the astronauts on the moon couldn't hear you." Sam muttered as she gradually uncovered her ears.

"HEY! Even I know that sound doesn't travel in space!"

"Then forgive me, the pilots of U2 spy planes couldn't quite make out your scream over the sonic boom."

"That's more realistic." Spike said.

"So you're saying Tom is back?" Henry asked spike.

"Yep, he said he would show up soon too."

"How soon…" Henry asked seeming slightly un-nerved.

"After the last text break some time. And he said it was in the script."  
"Ah. I guess that would mean pretty soon."

"Most likely." Spike said as he and the rest of the gang started asking spike questions about things. Henry simply shoved his two masks further beneath the counter.

"So he knows too doesn't he?" Came the voice of a man named Warren. He was wearing some fancy black leather clothing with various symbols of sorts on it and had a look on him that made him seem like he was trying to say, 'I'm important damn it!'.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Henry shouted in surprise.

"Over there." Warren said pointing to the frozen foods aisle. Where his fuchsia dragon medabot was talking to a guy holding lots of frozen peas about shop lifting. The guy tried to run and got badly burnt by the dragon. "So about him knowing?" Warren asked again.

"Yea he kinda knows every last little detail. Heck he even knew some that I didn't know until he told me."

"Say wha?" Warren said confused.

"It's… Complicated."

"This script thing?"

"That definitely had a lot to do with it."

-The elsewhere sequence, sort of-

Meanwhile a tall man with short spiky brown hair stood on the roof of apartment complex b-32. He was looking at the gang outside of the hop-mart. At his side was a toy bow with a single suction cup arrow knocked on it. "It's so tempting…" The man muttered as he looked at Koji Karakuchi.

Behind the man was a young woman 18 years old. She had soft green eyes, long blonde hair and was fairly tall for a woman her age. She wore a green and red patterned shirt and green blue jeans. "Do you have to shoot him?" She asked her voice stuck on the border between berating and pleading.

"Maybe." The man muttered.

"Tom, shoot him with that arrow and you're getting his with a laser." The girl's voice came now fully angry.

"Fine." Tom said with a laugh, he threw the bow and arrow off the roof. A scream could be heard from below from koji.

It went, "AH I'VE BEEN ARROWED!! AGAIN!!"

Tom winced at the cry. "Oops. Did I do that?"

The woman looked at him with evil in her now cold green eyes. "With my last name the same as that of your greatest foe I swear you will suffer." She said as shadows covered her eyes in traditional evil fashion and she cracked her knuckles.

"Now come on Gertrude, I did save your life and all you –"

At the Hop mart an extremely loud scream of pain could be heard. "Well I think that was a scream they heard in space." Sam muttered. "Sound or not."

However time passed as discussion about Tom, and telling Warren about him and his amazingness that would pwn (that's right, PWN) anything Merrick or N-blade would ever or could ever do. Until one o'clock came, at long last. And Karin managed to show up right on cue.

"And my grandmother had a real bad cold which is why I was busy all summer." She ended her explanation for why she had been away the earlier majority of the summer.

"That's just strange enough for me to believe." Metabee muttered to brass while koji said his prayers for Karin's grandmother's condition and thanks for her good health, or something.

"Hey guys!" Came the voice of former American resident matt. His sister Alexis and friend Merrick with him on the way to the invincible hop mart. "Hey is that that Karin girl that you told me you like Ikki?" Matt said almost reflexively.

"What!" Ikki shouted in shock, "Who told you that?"

"You did, duh."

"Ikki tenriyou!" Koji Karakuchi shouted, "How dare you say that you like Karin then blow it out of proportion to say that you are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"How did you know that?" Ikki asked.

As Koji and Ikki began shouting at each other Karin walked over to Matt's wolf type medabot Wolfbane, "This is your medabot right? He's such a cutie." Karin then began to pet aforementioned medabot. "And is this one of yours too?" Karin asked pointed to the ninja medabot n-blade.

"Yeah, well this medabot wants to robattle." N-blade said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then why don't you take place in the upcoming robattle tournament?" Warren said from behind the counter as he played with a price sticker device.

"I'll bet I'm gonna win it this year!" N-blade and metabee said at once.

"Hah I'd totally beat you." Ikki and matt retorted in unison to the others Medabots.

"HEY!" All four shouted.

"Yeah but I heard the rules are going to be weird this year." Henry said as he looked at the poster behind the counter.

"Weird?" Matt asked.

"Like in how they have yet to advertise the tournament yet?" Ikki asked/said.

"No rather in two on two battles, and other various special rule 'addendums'." Came the voice of someone familiar. "I would know since I'm sponsoring the tournament and all." Everyone looked to the door for the source of the arrogant voice. "Sup." Tom said once their eyes found him.

"MASTER!!" Spike shouted when he saw him. "Boot to the head?" Spike asked.

"Boot to the head." Tom said as he gave spike a thumbs up. "So other than spike still not remembering that Hoboman Steve is his official master in ti-Kwan-leep how's things?"

"Well there are some people from America here that have joined the gang." Spike said.

"You mean those three and their Medabots?" Tom said pointing to Alexis, Matt and Merrick.

"Yea." Spike said confused as to how Tom could figure it out that fast. "How'd you know?"

"I just have super photographic memory of this stuff. And I happen to know that warren here is a singer not really a robattler." Tom said as he pointed to warren. "Well anyway lameness aside hello there. I'm Tom and this… Where the heck is Gertrude?" Tom looked out to the door where he had entered alone.

"Gertrude?" Spike asked, "New girlfriend?"

"Mah boi's a player!" Metabee shouted.

Tom glared at metabee and said, boot to the head, and then gave metabee a boot to the head. "No it's more complicated than that." Tom said as he went out looking for her.

"Illegitimate child?" Metabee asked.

"Light you on fire." Tom growled.

Metabee then lit on fire, and then ran around screaming, "AH I'M ON FIRE!!"

"No more complicated than that. Neither of those would beat me up for shooting koji in the head with a suction cup arrow."

"SO IT WAS YOU!!" Koji growled. "Robattle for revenge NOW!"

"Yeah I say we get revenge for him lighting me on fire while we're at it." Metabee said angry as a hornets nest.

"Um I heard you were good and wanted to robattle you. But now I think that would be unfair." Matt said backing away from the attempts of koji and Ikki to transmit their anger to the simply satisfied Tom.

"Unfair? Heck no. I'm the second best robattler in the world standings since X dropped to seventh. I could PWN you all any day of the week, especially with my new medabot design I just cooked up."

"Number two in the world?"

"Yep, only second to my good friend victor Krum." Tom said with a grin.

"Fine then I'll challenge you to a robattle too." Matt said with a grin on his face.

"Good luck trying to beat me." Tom said.

"You know the drill guys. The outside of the store is a nuclear fallout shelter. Inside is a mess when you robattle." Henry pointed out the door.

Tom walked a decent distance away from the door and then faced Ikki, Koji, Matt and their Medabots of choice for the battle, Metabee, Sumilidon and N-blade. "Then it's agreed. Thomas versus Ikki, Koji and Matt!" Came a voice from the sky. Everyone looked up but Tom to see a large white capsule falling from the sky.

"Really, why was this in the script?" Tom mumbled.

The white capsule struck the ground dead center in front of Tom. When the dust cleared Tom was on the outside edge of the crater. "I now declare this an official submission robattle. The rules are simple; the first team to have all Medabots cease function wins. Then each loser must submit one medapart to the winner."

"Wait are you saying that we're going to lose?" Matt asked surprised and offended.

"No just saying you could. Or you could win, it's fifty/fifty."

"Oh well that's ok."

"But I'm saying I'm going to end this before a shot it landed." Tom said with a smirk and a glance behind himself that was barely perceptible. "Transport medabot, BLACK KNIGHT!!"

"Black knight?" Ikki asked koji.

"I know what you mean, but I don't get it either." Koji replied.

"What do you mean? Black knight's just a name isn't it?" Matt asked Ikki and koji. They both shook their heads. "So what does it…?"

Then the blue flash ended and in front of everyone stood a medabot that seemed to be like another of toms. The bottom was a fairly big black horse that had armor on it to very extreme extents. And there was a medabot actually riding the horse. It was a medabot of average height on its own. With the horse it made about six feet in height. The left arm was a massive black shield that could protect the whole horse and medabot with ease and seemed to be able to extend to a greater size. Also there was a pattern on the center of the shield and fringe of purple and gold. At the Medabots waist was a sword with a red pommel stone in a sheath. It was a sword that looked almost exactly like the one Tom had used when hunting Locke Faust in the artic before. And on the back of Black knights body was a bow, mace, a battle ax, rapier saber and any number of traditional European swords and daggers, though many were on the rear end of the horse, as well as several lances and polearms, a culvern (think mini medieval handheld cannon) and a crossbow. To say the least he was well armed. Also the armor of Black knight was a very protrusive spiky armor that had either red or purple coloring along the edge. The faceplate revealed two angled green eyes that managed to give a look of hate that outdid the whole body.

Black Knight

Type – Knight KNT type

Specialty – inner body ZERO system, outer body many weapons.

Medafighter – Tom

Tom looked at his medawatches. "Would five be enough? It worked in the testing lab, but I think this battle would be too much."

"What is he rambling on about?" Matt asked the people he assumed would be more knowledgeable about the situation.

"Hell if I know." Koji muttered as he looked at Tom.

"Yeah, I know he makes Medabots for the Medabots corp. but I know he makes as many Medabots for himself." Ikki said pondering what was going on. "Why he'd need five of anything and what that anything would be is beyond me."

Tom looked at his medawatches and finally pulled out all of the medals. "Well let's see if this works first." Tom opened the medal hatch for Black Knight and put in all five medals. He waited a moment an nothing happened. "Damn. Thought I could work too. Guess it needs full battery power to start." Tom then reached up to his left eye and covered it up. When his hand came down there was a medal in it. "Well it probably would be better considering what's going to happen." Tom took the medal threw it up in the air and then turned around. "It would be best for you not to attack me now." He said as he raised one hand in a stop position. Suddenly two chains appeared and seemed to be heading towards Tom's outstretched hand. At the very last instant Black Knight was in front of Tom with his sword out using one hand to block the chains. Tom lazily turned his head around but shouted, "Ninja bot jump!"

"What?" N-blade asked. Then he saw both chains were headed his way. "Oh." N-blade said before easily evading the attack.

_"Seems the attacker doesn't like N-blade." _Tom thought. _ "Well that bodes ill for N-blade cause this guy looks tough. Which is why I'll beat her first." _Tom smirked. "Referee I would like to change my challenge to that medabot." He said as he pointed up in the sky at an angel.

-End-

Yes I know it's more or less the same as flight of darkness, but I plan to have more changes soon.


End file.
